Ordinary The New Extraordinary
by BubblyLit
Summary: Bella's got TALENT? We're so preoccupied marveling at Edward's, we've neglected to see Bella's set of pipes! Now she's in a band with Mike and Alice...Can you only imagine what chaotic situations ensue? NOPE! I've written them out for you. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Twilight fan fiction so, be gentle. I love the books man, crazy amounts. Obsessive amounts… Reviews are awesome so please… Review! Oh, Maybe some New Moon spoilers. Just to be safe, if you haven't read it don't read this.

I'm just so damn tired of Bella being so ordinary. She's such a sweetie I think she should be good at something.

Summary: Bella has always felt the inequality of her and Edward's relationship. She's tired of never having anything to reciprocate with. An accidental audition will change all that. Bella… talented? Who would have thought!

Disclaimer: Doesn't own it, just a die-hard fan.

_Audition: Extra credit_

This was the first time since the approaching of my 18th birthday that I had been dreading a certain day, and taking my stress out on my calendar. I assaulted the white squares with an obnoxious red pen as I realized that the day was actually here. I knew it would be bad but the realization hit me so hard my eyes began to water.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at my own wussiness I pushed away my tears violently. My heart was beating vigorously out of my chest and I tapped my leg anxiously. I was already shaking and my stomach felt as if it were about to rebel. With that thought my gag reflex was awoken and I burst through the bathroom door and stooped over the toilet, tears reforming in the corners of my eyes.

I was startled as I felt two strong hands pulling back my hair from my face and even more embarrassed as I realized his hands were very pale and very cool. My vampire boyfriend was watching me, _basically_, projectile vomit into a toilet. I sobbed a little harder.

He muttered soothing words of nonsense as he stroked my hair gently. I hiccupped violently as I slumped pathetically against the cold porcelain. My stomach seemed to want to keep throwing up but there was nothing left in my stomach. I was left with sickening dry heaves.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly. I nodded weakly.

I lifted myself off the floor, wobbled slightly but his sturdy hands grasped my waist with an unwavering grip.

He walked me over to the sink and I reached appreciatively for my toothbrush and brushed until I saw pink and my mouth tasted somewhat clean and minty.

I spun around to meet his flawless skin and his buttery toffee coloured eyes and was even more aware of my humanity. I almost started crying again as I felt my inevitable blush creep up my neck and around my face.

He made a clucking noise and pulled me into his muscular frame. I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Poor thing…" he mumbled into my tangled hair and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes. Anxiety was clear on his face. I grunted.

A knowing look fell over his godlike features and he grinned.

"Nervous, are we?" I scowled. Nothing got by him.

I made him step outside of my room while I got changed into a pair of skin tight jeans and black tank top with a white cropped sweater over top, compliments of Alice, and swooped my hair up in a messy bun.

I inhaled an energy bar, chugged down the remainder of a carton of milk, snatched up my book bag and charged out to find the silver Volvo that looked like a beat up Volkswagen next to my statuesque angel.

This was the first time I'd really got to sink in his appearance due to my minor distraction this morning and I practically swooned right there, as I gazed upon him in fitted faded jeans and a blue polo, muscles prominent. My heart picked up considerably.

His heart breaking smile told me he noticed my lingering 'glance' (gawk) of appreciation. Ba bump, ba bump, went that damned heart of mine I wished so badly would be quiet sometimes. He grinned a little wider. Did he really get such a kick out of the fact I could barely hold myself together around him?

As the engine purred affectionately as Edward pulled out of the driveway, my heart was uncontrollably thrashing against my ribcage. For the first time since I'd gotten to Forks, it wasn't because of my infatuated love for Edward.

"Maybe I could jus-" I started.

"No." He stated.

"Maybe-"

"Not a chance in hell," he smirked evilly, "You need to graduate."

I was very angry. I knew he'd never let me but I still had a bit of hope. He crushed it.

"Fuck you." I snarled. That was the very first time I had ever sworn meanly to Edward. Or generally been that callous with him. He noticed.

He guffawed.

"Someone's grumpy…I'll buy you a coffee." He chuckled, still a bit shocked, and he pulled into a Starbucks a few blocks from Forks High School. Hey, they had Starbucks everywhere. Even Forks.

I sat in the car, pouting brattily, with my arms folded. He had no idea how badly I wanted to put this off. I wanted to put it off more than I wanted to be a vampire. Well, maybe not. But, I obviously wanted to put it off a LOT for me to even compare those two.

He came back still laughing to himself and handed me a medium sized cappuccino with extra foam. I sighed contentedly. All good boyfriends should know their girlfriend's Starbuck's drink.

I took the coffee from him gratefully, looking down sheepishly.

"Sorry. Love you." I said gruffly, blushing. He only grinned.

"No worries, love." And he kissed me on the cheek.

He sighed then. "Is there no way you can do catch up some other way?" He seemed to be taking my side now.

I looked down sadly. "No. This is the only way I can make up for extra credit… Damn you, Edward, why did you make me come to Italy? I could've been fit to graduate but nooooo… You have to go try to kill yourself!" I ended with a teasing note.

He laughed that laugh I loved.

Ba bump…

"You'll be fine." He said simply. How did he figure that? He was good at everything!

"Edward! I have to try out for something I don't even want to be in! I have to do something I only do in the privacy of my own headphones! Everyone's going to be there! This is cruel and unusual punishment for missing a CALCULUS exam! Calculus! That has nothing to do with _SINGING_!"

I have no confidence! If I'm _lucky_, I _might _not vomit on the stage, and I _might _get off stage with my dignity. I'd rather do SEVEN calculus tests than THIS!" I exclaimed, gesturing to all the excited students with their music sheets in front of them.

We'd just pulled up to the parking lot and the eager faces stuck out in the crowd, and the sound of mediocre music filled the misty air. Ba bump.

"See? There are so many more people who want this… and I'm making more competition for people who actually should be in this show or whatever it is." I whined.

Edward sighed.

"Well, it's not like you're actual competition-" My jaw dropped. That was offensive. Hey, maybe it was true, but still very rude.

He noticed my insulted expression. He realized what he said.

"No, no, that's not what I meant-" he started, but I was already out of the car, angry. Hey, my caffeine hadn't kicked in yet. I was still being a bitch. And plus… I had to sing in front of the majority of the school today! I'd just blame it on PMS…

He was too stunned at his own inarticulation to stop me as I marched angrily towards Alice. We linked arms and strode off to the homeroom we shared together.

As I told her what he said, I started to feel stupid for getting so short tempered.

Alice giggled.

"What a jerk…" she said, though I felt it was for more benefit as she was still giggling.

As the bell went to signify the end of homeroom and the start of first period, Alice mirrored me as we gathered our stuff and headed out the door.

"See you in fifth period…" She sing-songed, as she headed in the other direction, winking. I groaned, marching off to Calculus.

As I entered the room, Mrs. Nelson grinned at me. Not only was she my Calculus teacher, she also happened to be the sadist who inflicted this form of extra credit on me in the first place. I knew she'd never liked me…

The seconds turned into minutes and eventually, to hours, as I silently threatened them to go slower. On the one day I need to the day to drag on longer…

At lunch, I wanted so badly to be alone and not see anyone, I, pathetically, sat in a bathroom stall and locked the door. I knew Alice and Edward would wonder where I was but I didn't care. I was so nervous, I threw up once more. This time, however, no one was there to make sure I was okay. But at least I'd thought to pack my toothbrush and floss with me.

Fifth period was approaching with a looming shadow. I was shaking by the time my English teacher finished reading out our sonnets to the class. As he looked at the clock he grinned. He motioned for us to follow him to the auditorium. The class cheered with keen faces, and the girls were giggling like mad, and the boys chuckling in deep voices. I scowled at them all.

Angela beamed at me as we rapidly started approaching the auditorium that looked even scarier than before. It didn't have anything to do with the cobwebs that hung in the corners of the doors.

"Hi Bella," She squeaked, "excited?"

I moaned. "I can't feel my legs."

She giggled, taking this as a joke. I laughed, half-heartedly, trying to be subtle about the fact that I was struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

As we got inside, it was even worse than I expected. After speaking with Mrs. Nelson, I'd found out that the teachers had convened, and decided this should be a school activity. Now, literally, the entire school was gathered inside the tiny auditorium.

"This could be a lot worse Bella. You could actually have to get on the music team to achieve this credit I'm giving you." I scoffed internally at the name. Music team.

"You have at least, a B in my class after you finish your song." She'd told me sternly.

I took a steadying breath, and with my head down, sat in a random seat. I knew Edward was looking at me, most likely with concerned eyes but I couldn't bring myself to look up. Angela whispered gentle comforts over our principal introducing the event.

"As you might already know, this is our music team. We travel around Washington performing in different cities and we practice three times a week," He started and Angela and I both snickered at the way he said 'we'. He didn't look like he'd even touched an instrument in his life.

"You all have now received an optional chance to participate and audition for this amazing music team of ours." He boomed over the microphone that we didn't actually need, the school was so tiny.

"We'll go by alphabetical order," he continued, "and when you've finished your piece you will go back to your seat and watch the others perform, _politely_…" He finished staring pointedly at the clique of trouble makers at the back that I knew as Deryk, Fred, Jason, Monique, and Farah.

He passed the microphone over to Mike who was already in our 'music team'. He shifted over his bass, and read out loud the first name on the list.

His boyish face was very refreshing among his crowd of death-like friends. Racoon eyes stared at us all. I guess I'd been too preoccupied with my heartbreak this year to notice his well developed figure, and his increasingly good looks. If I wasn't irreversibly in love with a vampire, he might just have a chance.

As everyone performed, I became increasingly nervous. Everyone in this school seemed to have amazing vocal chords and musical backgrounds. Every time someone bowed, obnoxious freshmen would cheer loudly from the back

Time continued to tick by and I must have lost a gallon of water in my body from sweating by the time they got to the 'S' section. We'd just gone through a untalented section of 'S's and that didn't seem like a very promising omen.

Mike shook his head. "Thank you very much Taylor Swank…" his voice was full of obvious sarcasm. She grinned widely, oblivious and stomped off stage with her ukulele.

Mike grinned at the name he saw next. "Bella Swan…"

I nearly fainted. This was it. My teeth were chattering. I stood up, stumbling, and catching myself on a shoulder rest in front of me.

I took a deep breath and focused on not falling over as I walked towards the stage. Mike lent me a too-eager hand as I clambered on stage, and he passed me the mike.

"Tell them your song and give me the music," he whispered. I nodded and passed him a crumpled sheet I'd been subconsciously folding obsessively from my nerves.

He passed the ripped up piece of paper to their guitar player and sat on his stool watching me with sparkling eyes. I turned around to face the audience and blew out an exaggerated breath. A few people chuckled and I threw an apologetic smile.

I cleared my throat, and announced "My song is by a band called City and Colour and its caaaalled…" I drew the word 'called' out longer in a singy-songy voice, "In the water I am beautiful."

I scanned the audience, delaying time before I had to sing. With a horrified glance, I was shocked to see ALL of the Cullens sitting in the front row. Yes, all of the Cullens. There sad Rosalie, looking more glamorous than ever, Emmett, his arm draped delicately across the back of her chair, grinning at me, Dr. Carlisle Cullen watching me with gentle eyes, and Esme holding his hand tightly, smiling politely. My stomach lurched. Just as I was about to rush off stage to the bathroom, I caught Jasper Hale, looking calmly in my direction. I was suddenly very grateful for his special gift and a surge of calm and confidence spread through from my head to my toes, faster than lightning. Alice was so tiny beside him but that same smile calmed me even more.

And finally, the most beautiful of all, was looking at me with apologetic eyes. He was, after all, forgiven. He gave me a wide grin and mouthed 'good luck'. I suddenly felt no fear at all. And I began to sing.

_And I know its not to get away from me,  
You just need a change of scenery  
So strange how everything went wrong so fast  
And I hope that this confusion does not last_

It struck me as I started to sing, that I'd never EVER heard myself sing before. Anytime I'd ever sung I'd made sure that no one was around and I blasted my headphones. Then I would just sing at the top of my lungs. I wasn't ever the one to hum gently to myself at school, in the halls, or at the grocery mart. I just wasn't very sing-y.

_These words might be, too little too late,  
And I'm afraid that I have already lost you.  
Now three months equals eternity and this will be so hard  
And I will long to hold you in my arms  
_

I was suddenly very eager to know if I was good so I concentrated very hard on the sound of my voice. I realized then that my voice was perfectly in time to the guitar in the background, though it was white noise, I was so very self involved at this point. My voice went up and down at all the right moments, and carried on for the exact amount of beats necessary.

_When you ask do you love me  
I should reply with yes most certainly  
I always hesitate there's something lingering  
And I will try harder to be all that I can be_

Now, realizing, that I wasn't half bad, my heart started racing and I wanted so badly for everyone to find me good as well. I gazed at the audience, and I felt my eyes full of emotion with this life experience song. I suddenly wished I'd asked Alice how this would turn out. She was the only face I looked at. A knowing grin was spread neatly on her pixie face. She seemed confident and…didn't I detect impression?

_These words might be, too little too late,  
And I'm afraid that I have already lost you now  
Three months equals eternity and this will be so hard  
And I will long to hold you in my arms_

With a nervous stutter, I finished the song on a long note and let myself breathe. I cringed as I heard a deafening silence take hold on the auditorium and I suddenly wished I hadn't let myself hope. Just when I thought I was about to faint the whole crowd erupted into a vociferous roar and I split into an ear to ear grin, despite myself. I did a little curtsy and passed the shell shocked Mike the silver microphone. He threw me a thumbs up.

The cheering continued and I could hear Edward's distinct whistle and soon the cheering turned into a standing ovation. This was going pretty far. With a start, I realized it. Something I should have realized before, but didn't, sadly.

I stared at my unfathomably beautiful boyfriend as he grinned and continued cheering and I blushed. And for once, I didn't feel inferior to his talent, beauty, grace. Well, maybe not the last one. But I felt confident in myself.

His eyes were a toasty warm caramel colour and my grin widened. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. Though, even if he weren't there, I would have figured it out on my own. For once in my life, I, Bella Swan, was good at something. I guess I wasn't so ordinary after all.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing that! Please review! I might just have another chapter up my sleeve…

If you haven't heard in the water I am beautiful by City and Colour, check it out. It's so pretty. I might just be taking song suggestions for Bella to perform or 'write', whichever happens in the story. You'll have to review so I can update to find out what happens next. How will Edward congratulate Bella? How will Bella's new found self esteem affect their relationship? And most importantly; how did Carlisle find the time off work to come see Bella's performance? Find out as soon as I get **ten** reviews!


	2. Blood Buddies

A/N: Hey! Oh my gosh I'm so happy! I'm updating! I have reviews! Joy! Dude, seriously, I never get reviews. You guys are the shit I don't think that's grammatically correct but whatever hey?

I hate long Author Notes because you just wanna read the story but you feel obligated to read this so I'll try to make it quick.

Reading in a corner:

"detect impression"? What does that mean? I really hope you've never been as nervous as Bella was in this. Good job, I think.

Me:

Yeah, I know, I didn't know if I had that right but I meant it as the noun of impressive, hey? Get it? Hmm…I'll check with my English teacher. As for the nervousness… I have a pretty strong stomach but I certainly have felt like I was going to die… I do a lot of public speaking-It's a thrill, but terrifying. 'Good job, I think'? Ha-ha, MEOW. Claw

Again, if you have any song suggestions, or general suggestions at all, voice 'em! You never know, you could be a catalyst of change in my story. I'm not saying I'll take your suggestion for sure, I might not like it, or I might not think it fits. Nothing personal or anything. You're probably a fabulous person with terrible ideas. Ha-ha.

_Bumpin and Grindin_

I clambered towards the edge of the stage blushing considerably, but very flattered inside. I was grinning so widely, and it was starting to hurt but as much as my cheeks grew sore, I couldn't stop smiling. I was just too exhilarated!

I may not have been the best singer there, but I was certainly very talented, and I felt really good about myself. I had this surge of confidence I hadn't felt before, and I felt as if I could do anything and it would be okay! I felt as though I could staple a pillow case to a piece of cardboard and people would call it art, I felt as though I could play badminton and hit someone in the head and they would invent a new type of serve. I felt as though I could dance across the floor…and not wake up in the emergency room. I felt like a completely different Isabella Swan.

Before I even reached the floor of the auditorium those arms I loved so much, swooped me up and enveloped me in a bear hug. I felt him pull back (I had my eyes shut, savouring the moment.) and he kissed me roughly on the lips and he ran his hands into my hair. The school 'oooh-ed' and I could tell without even looking Jasper and Emmett were high-fiving each other. I broke the kiss with a chuckle.

The teachers were trying to calm the school down by tapping on the microphone, and I could feel the disapproving eyes boring into my back. Edward reluctantly dropped me, but clung tightly to my hand as he pulled me into a seat beside him.

"Thought you weren't a fan of PDA," I whispered to him once the principal had gotten control of the room full of loud, horny, teenagers.

"Who ever said that?" he grinned, draping his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged and nestled closer to him. He smelt mouth-watering. But not in an 'I-want-to-drink-his-blood,' kind of way, in an 'I-would-do-him-in-a-heart-beat' kind of way. I blushed, shocked at my own bluntness.

"You were great," He whispered, kissing the top of my head. My smile widened.

After that, everybody else's performances were not very closely regarded. It was a Friday afternoon, and weekend plans were buzzing about, and the teenagers were restless. I was so blissful at this point I didn't even acknowledge the fact that there would be a weekend. I was just thinking about this moment, right here, right now, and wanting it to last forever. Looking down at my hands, I saw them shaking, with uncontrollable jitters.

Edward, reading my mind, passed me a powdered sucker. I gazed at him, questioning.

"For your endorphins," he told me, answering my un-asked question, "When you're nervous," he continued, "after your nerves mellow, you're full of tons of endorphins floating around your head, and they make you completely jolted. Sugar helps bring them down."

I took the sucker, raising an eyebrow, amazed of how much he knew about everything.

He shrugged, and I popped the lollipop in my mouth, still staring at him. He squeezed my hand.

"You look really cute when you do that too," He whispered as another banjo player stepped on stage. My smile spread a little wider, and my cheeks puffed out, the sweet digging into my gums.

Mike sighed, clearly distraught. But he seemed slightly relieved.

"And thank _you_, Jana Zephyr…" he said, flicking through the list to make sure he hadn't missed anyone. Apparently he hadn't. He was grinning like a fool that this ridiculous audition was finally over. The principal snatched away the microphone.

"We have a few messages to get through before we leave… The drama club, you'll be meeting at 4:30 in the science lab, and anyone wishing to be a part of Cops for Cancer fundraiser, will meet tomorrow night at seven o'clock." Mike leaned his head over the principal's shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed and he threw his bass down in its case before jogging out the door.

The crowd cheered and before I knew it, Edward was piggy-backing me to the parking lot and I was sitting on top of the metallic Volvo's hood, with him lying beside me. I didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed to be stalling. He turned to face me, and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"So, you never told me you were a singer before…" He said, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly. His eyes smouldered me. I found myself with lack of air under his gaze.

"Uh..." I stuttered, unable to find any coherent sentences left in my vocabulary, "I guess I didn't know." I struggled. That sentence seemed appropriate.

"How is that possible?" He asked eyes boring deeply into mine. "You were a Greek siren… your voice was… indescribable!" He looked so intense, I found myself looking away to settle myself.

"Was it?" I prodded, smiling again. He threw me a crooked grin. He then looked over my shoulder and his smile grew.

"Yes…" he whispered triumphantly, leaning upwards. I looked over to where he was staring and saw Emmett charging toward us looking very excited, indeed. I immediately found myself queasy. Emmett excited was never a good sign…

He seemed like he was restraining himself from running full force towards us because he would start jogging a bit and then slow down, and he was positively glowing.

Edward sat up now.

"Did you get them?" He asked anxiously, grabbing Emmett by the shoulders.

Emmett's face was almost pink, if that were possibly, he seemed so amped.

"Did I!" He exclaimed, pulling out a brown paper bag. I looked down, eyeing the bag suspiciously. In movies, brown paper bags weren't a very good sign.

"What's going on?" I demanded, feeling very wary indeed.

Emmett looked down at me.

"Oh, here's the little Christina Aguilera… Didn't know you were good at anything but falling over, Bells. Guess you proved me wrong!" He hooted, clapping me on the back a little harder than I would've preferred. I stumbled a bit.

"Thanks, I think…" I muttered, brows furrowed, "So, what _is_ going on?"

Edward turned to me.

"Bella, have you ever been clubbing?" he seemed to be babbling something incoherent, but I doubted he was trying to keep something from me. I think he was just very keyed up.

"No," I said, looking at him like he was under the influence. He knew I was underage.

Again, he read my mind.

"Never used a fake ID?" He asked, gleaming brightly. Again, a stupid question. I was a goody-two-shoes, with an 11:30 curfew.

"Ah, of course not, my untainted Bella, you're so pure," he winked at me, knowing the two ways that could be read as. I felt my cheeks warm.

"Well, are you going to continue?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, feeling self-conscious again. What kind of eighteen-year-old was still a virgin?

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Can't you do the math, Bella? We're going clubbing with fake IDs!" I looked at him quizzically and he shrugged and nudged Emmett in the side. Emmett slid me something inconspicuously.

"Oh," I mumbled ever so scintillatingly. I flipped over the card he'd given me and stared at my name, my photo, and finally, my 'age'.

"Can I actually pass for twenty-two?" I asked doubtfully, almost laughing out of my own self-pity. Even without Alice's gift, I could foresee a bouncer scoffing at me and dismissing me while Rosalie and Alice floated gracefully in, charming as ever. Then I thought of something else.

"Edward… you're… _okay_ with this?" I asked, genuinely shocked. Edward has always seemed like such a conservative guy. Him and clubbing didn't really belong in the same sentence. He looked down, clearly anticipating something bad. Then I saw Emmett was laughing as hard as ever, keeling over, holding his sides. I was starting to get slightly concerned.

Emmett tried to speak, but failed, and started violently shaking with silent laughs again.

If they had tears to wipe away, they would have. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had an incurable headache.

"Bells, are you kidding?" Emmett finally asked in a slightly condescending voice I didn't much care for.

I shook my head, starting to get very irritated. What was so damn funny?

"Silly Bella…" he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I squealed, "Silly Bella, _what_? Tricks are for kids?"

Emmett sighed, concluding his laughing tangent.

"Bella, has Edward not told you his stories? He is, after all, Ed, the man without a bed."

I shrugged indifferently, but inside I was concerned that this had something to do with a bed…

"Edward is a legend! Back in the day, we used to party for weeks at a time…"

I was confused. I didn't know vampires _partied_.

Emmett continued, "Before Edward became _responsible_," he emphasized the word responsible with distaste, "most of us used to just go from club to club showing off our inability to sleep. Then, Carlisle and Esme convinced us that it was reckless to bring attention to our… special qualities. Edward over here," he nudged the grudging looking Edward in the side, "was by far the most irresponsible. He was the king of blood buddies." Edward now looked on edge, like Emmett had just inflicted some kind of tortuous wound upon him.

My brows furrowed, "Blood buddies?" Emmett looked at Edward with this whole 'oh-come-on-are-you-kidding' face.

"Blood buddies?" I prompted again, after neither one of them spoke.

Emmett looked for some sort of blessing that might have been hidden on Edward's livid face.

Edward's eyes were a stone black colour. They were very startling after looking at the caramel candy apple colour they were before.

"Well, you've already started it, you might as well tell her," he snapped, glaring down at his simple black shoes. They were so plain but had elegance since he was the one wearing them. I tried to cover up my own worn out black high-top converse.

I looked up at Emmett's cautious face.

"Well, you know how we basically …feed," he stumbled around the word, "for survival? And it's not like we have comfort food, like you humans do, what with your Ben and Jerry's and Twizzlers dipped in Nutella…" he was rambling now, though I detected some humourous jealousy around when he started talking about Nutella. Why would he be jealous? Didn't they think our food was 'unappetizing'?

"Well, blood buddies are these things that The Volturi family has been making for centuries now… I'm not quite sure what they are but… it's like comfort food for vampires," he explained, chuckling. Interesting…

"It's what makes partying fun for us," Edward prodded, in a seemingly better mood now. Actually, he seemed almost excited.

"Cool…" I stated sort of lamely, not really sure what to do with this information.

"So is it like, chocolate, booze …Twizzlers?" I asked, still very indeed bemused.

Edward scratched his head.

"It can be anything from shooters to Twizzlers." He grinned at me. "They look exactly like 'human' food." His hands shot up to make air quotations, gracefully, as always.

I raised an eyebrow, but a smile broke out across my face.

Still, I had many questions. As usual.

"I still don't get it… when you become…a vampire, isn't your body frozen?" I asked, and laughed at my own 'frozen' pun. "Wouldn't the bloody buddy just be stuck inside of you?"

Edward shook his head.

"No, it just dissolves in your stomach." He stated, shrugging. This was beyond me. But they seemed to know what they were talking about.

Emmett sighed.

"To the POINT," he exclaimed, "We just got a whole case of random bits of BB's" I assumed that meant blood buddies… "And we haven't had any in about 20 years, so we're looking forward to partying it up at that new club in Seattle tonight. And Christina Aguilera," he smirked at the name again, "isn't going to mess it up by being underage, is she?" Emmett was grinning like a fool. I looked down at the new ID card.

It had my student picture on it, the one I hated, with my hair tied back and my eyes half closed, but the picture didn't startle me. Looking at my birth date again, gave me a surprising feeling of power. I sighed, but inwardly, I'd never been more excited for a date with all of the Cullen's. Plus, I didn't want to end my human life never having been 'bad'. I smirked evilly. Emmett seemed to accept that as a 'yes'.

"Let's start the bumpin' and grindin'…"

We were on our way to Seattle at a speed reaching 100 miles per hour which was extremely disconcerting since it was a Friday night and there were cars everywhere. I clenched the edge of my seat clenching my molars tightly. Edward looked over at me and grinned, and purely for my benefit, took some of his weight off the pedal. They didn't say anything but I could tell Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were smirking at my unease. God, the benefits of being a vampire. So you had to pin down an animal and suck it's blood once in a while? Big deal!

I relaxed, as the car eased up and rested my arm on the window's ledge. The clunky bangle Alice had thrust up my wrist was starting to dig into my skin. I was actually very proud of how well behaved I'd been while Alice dressed me up for this night of clubbing fun. The club was called Synergy, which was one of those chic, random names they have for party zones that make them sound more sophisticated. Anyway, Alice had me in the bathroom for nearly three hours, primping, prodding, poking, and piercing (?) me until I looked perfect. She'd covered up all of the mirrors in the house, much to the dismay of Rosalie, who I'd noticed spent a lot of time gazing dreamily at herself.

Alice had finally ripped the sheet off the giant mirror in the bathroom and I was befuddled by Alice's amazing talent to pick out a perfect outfit in semi-seconds. She'd dressed me in a black skirt with that whole 'I've-just-been-run-over-by-a-car' grunge to it, what with the ripped layers, and torn bits. To top that off, was the most beautiful top clinging to my every curve, emphasizing my bust (or lack thereof), and highlighting my collarbone structure with the halter style. It had strategically placed wrinkles in the stomach and it created a curve and melded me into a deliciously gorgeous hour-glass shape… In the colour of that blouse Edward loved so much.

She swooped my hair up into a messy up-do, pieces flying in perfect disarray and had sprayed it with hair sparklies. My eyelids were lined with liquid eyeliner, in a colour that was mirroring the colour of my shirt. My lashes were blackened by MAC mascara, and my lips were coated in a jewelled gloss. My cheeks were a brilliant flush coloured rose. And finally, a matching necklace was draped across my neck with a glittering gemstone, and that concluding bangle with white polka dots on it.

I looked delightfully glam. Nothing compared to Rosalie's clubbing dress that again showed off her superiorities in the looks department, or Alice's denim mini and ripped tights that made her look even more like a tiny little pixie ballerina. But still, glam is glam no mattered what compared to.

_Edward_ seemed to think so. He hadn't stopped smiling once since I'd climbed down the stairs. I felt like a rock star. A real one. I had the pipes, but now I finally had the style. Alice was, for lack of a better expression, the bomb.

All day, I'd been humming softly to myself, still amazed I did something this incredible. Alice, who'd been with me most of the afternoon, kept showering me with compliments, questions, statements, facts, answers, conclusions, concepts, theories, and decisions. How had I been so amazing for so long without anyone knowing? Why didn't I sing more often? Was I going to start singing? Had Edward known? It's not like she had really needed to ask any of these, since she probably knew the answer to most of them, considering she's a future teller and all.

We took an exit that appeared out of thin air, and curved down a winding road, which wasn't too good for my upchuck reflex that seemed to be on high alert today. We'd taken Carlisle's car, mostly for show since the others in the back who sat on top of one another since it was built to fit four people. No one had thought to bring another car.

Soon we turned onto a street and Edward parallel parked into a spot across the street and I stepped out of the car, holding my skirt down. Apparently Alice had gone for sex appeal rather than dignity. But my skirt wasn't anything that was bothering me as much as the light blinking below the sign that read 'SYNERGY'.

It was the words that read 'Open Mic Night'. I spun on Edward.

He looked back at me with a staged innocent face. He knew me well enough to know that I was not pleased. I could imagine a dangerous face staring at his perfectly chiselled features.

"What have you done?" I whispered severely. He shrugged his shoulders, walked over to me, put his arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.

"Come on, Bells…" He moaned. I was still scowling.

"It'll be fun," he said walking across the street speedily, making me stumble. The others were trailing carefully behind, probably preparing for a blow up. I was too flustered to manage anything but a low wail.

Edward finally sighed.

"_I_ won't make you do anything you don't want to." He concluded, but I was suspicious of the way he emphasized 'I'. But then something else preoccupied my mind.

In front of me stood a sturdy looking, 6 foot 4 bouncer, and dressed head to toe in black. He almost appeared a member of the secret service, with his head set curving around his ominous looking crew cut. It was one of those clubs you needed to look cool to get into. I mean, I looked good, but not as good as anyone around me. My stilettos seemed to dig in a little deeper in my heels as I slouched, expecting a denial.

The bouncer gave us the up and down a few times.

"Aight man." He simply said before he let all six of us in. Edward frowned, and I thought he might have heard something in his thoughts he would have preferred not to. His arm tightened around my waist.

Stepping through the club entrance was extremely intense. I'd seen movies where people go into bars and pubs, but this was very different. The music thundered uncomfortably in my ear and it was a bit out of reach of my comfort zone. I gawked at all the people on the dance floor, so close to each other and I wondered briefly how the Cullen's would stand being so close to humans who were sweaty, and red-faced, with their blood pumping quicker than normal. They all seemed at ease. I guess Emmett hadn't been kidding when he said that thing about 'bumpin' and grindin''. In fact, I recognized a song by Eminem that had something to do with shaking asses. I was a bit shocked when I saw that Alice and Rosalie were already heading for the dance floor and one of them had a hold of my wrist and was pulling me a long. Edward reluctantly let go of me and I was a bit concerned for my well being when I heard the lyrics to the rather vulgar song.

Alice and Rosalie were doing a goofy sort of dance that suited them fine, but I knew if I'd been dancing like that people would've have called the police.

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grindin that pole  
The way she's grindin that pole  
I think I'm losing control_

I swayed a bit to the music but every time I thought about how stupid I must look my face went bright pink and soon I was left with permanently heated cheeks. I looked and saw the guys dancing rather foolishly but still managing to keep their cool. Alice finally rolled her eyes.

"You need to loosen up a bit, darling," She giggled sweetly, but her shocking force pulled me up to the bar. This was the part I'd been worried about.

"A red bull and vodka, please," she asked the bartender pleasantly. He looked at her and I saw in his eyes he believed her to be of age, or maybe he just thought she was hot, but either way. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"ID sweetheart?" He asked, still looking at me like I was kidding.

I blushed a little more, and looked through my wristlet. I pulled out my fake ID card, and handed it to him. He squinted at it, then looked back at me and shrugged.

"Alright then," He decided and started to poor my drink. He set it on the counter and I took it cautiously. I turned to Alice and was shocked to see her with a green Margarita in her hands. She smiled wickedly at me.

"BB's are awesome." She said simply, before she took a big swig. I'd had no idea where she'd gotten it from but she seemed pleased.

Just then, Edward walked up to us and in his hand was a golden coloured beer with a lime wedge stuffed in the neck. With a certain hypocritical look at my drink, he looked at Alice disapprovingly.

A few sips of this had made me bit light headed already and I clunked glasses with him.

"Cheers, brotha'" I laughed and took a big gulp. He chuckled.

"I'm actually worried about you though, Bella. If you're clumsy when you're sober, I'm cautious to find out what you're like when you're under the influence." He was grinning now, but I sensed his hesitation underneath it all.

Before I could answer a man was climbing up on stage and the DJ had stopped playing his music. The man was swaggering dangerously but he picked up a microphone and stared at a karaoke machine. The crowd boomed with drunken cheers.

He started getting really into an old 70's song I recognized as something by Aerosmith. He had funny little dance moves and was walking about the stage, with a powerful ownership.

Rosalie, who'd just caught up to us, Jasper and Emmett at her sides, almost like bodyguards, and I wouldn't doubt that they weren't actually guarding her. Her dress was attracting a lot of unwanted (well, unwanted by Emmett mostly) attention. If she could, she looked flushed. She winked at me.

"That could be you, you know," She was teasing, and she flicked her head in the direction of the man who was now bopping his head like a maniac, and the people he'd come with were laughing hysterically. Especially the few that were still sober.

"Not quite there," I smiled back, lifting up my already half empty drink. She giggled. Rosalie and I had started off to a terrible start at first, but finally, after the whole Italy incident, we were getting along pretty well. There were awkward moments, but Alice usually broke those with an optimistic little smile.

As the night went on I'd see the Cullen's with different drinks in their hands and I was still mystified about the whole Blood Buddy thing. I'd asked Edward if I could try, mostly teasing but he smirked at me.

"Only if you want your innards blown out," he'd told me, "They have to be very strong so we can feel them at all." Very strange, indeed.

They weren't the only ones who were enjoying a night on the town. I'd had three red bull and vodka's already very appreciatively enjoying the jolt it gave me. Finally, Emmett had come out with a tray of fluorescent coloured tubes. He handed me one, a pink one.

"For the human," He said grinning and he passed the others out to his family. They were sickeningly unnatural colours of chemical green, electric blue and violent purple.

"One…two…three!" Alice chanted before we all threw them back. I was hit with a burning in my chest and coughed very loudly, even above the loud music. Edward laughed heartily at this.

"Ugh," I moaned, but the drinks kept getting handed out by different members of the Cullens and I was starting to look at the stage as if it were calling my name. Edward's concerned hadn't been necessary. It was strange but since I was starting to feel a little something, my balance had been nothing but graceful and my dancing seemed perfect. The Cullen's were joking about getting me to drink more often. I might not end up in the hospital as much then.

At the end of a song Alice told me was called 'Hips don't lie,' which I'd been dancing to shamelessly with Edward, even though he seemed a little shocked at my sudden out-going attitude, I ran over to the stage, and grinned at the shocked faces of my party. They were all very surprised, but very pleased indeed. I didn't have time to be nervous, the guy picked out my song so fast, but I don't think I would've anyway, there was just too much alcohol in my bloodstream. But I was still anxious to know my talent wasn't a dream. I stepped up to the Mic and the music started to blare from the speakers. I read off the teleprompter, even though I'd heard Renee blast this from our stereo endless times.

I started singing and I was glad to try out a different type of song. My voice turned hard, and gruff, but beautiful. It was deep, and had an Aretha Franklin-esque tone to it. I couldn't see much on the stage, with the fluorescent lights blaring down on me. People cheered vigorously, but I wasn't sure if that was for my voice or for my clothes (or lack thereof). The song was over to soon. I ended it was the most powerful voice I could muster.

_Hey little thing let me light your candle  
cause Mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,  
Gets around_

The last thing I heard was Edward's whistle, Rosalie's girlish scream, Alice cute squeak, Emmett's loud grumble, and Jasper booming laughing cheer. Then I passed out.

A/N: I hope you liked that as much as the first one! I know the song is old, but Bella was in quite a … playful mood. Don't worry, she'll sing more in character songs in the upcoming chapters. Okay, I'm looking for 25 reviews before I add another chapter, because this was a helluva long chapter, and I may be failing school because of it, haha. Again, suggestions kick ass, comments, and everything. Flames aren't much appreciated, but hey if it means you took the time to read this and review I don't mind. WOOH! NOW GO PRESS THAT LILAC COLOURED BUTTON BELOW THIS! You know you should. I'm a good person. Karma…remember, Karma. And the possibility of virtual cookies.


	3. Hangovers

It was all black and my mind wasn't conscious. Random scenes flashed in my eyes and suddenly my senses came back to life and a burst of cool air enveloped my body and stung me. I gasped a breath of ocean-cold air in and at the same time my eyes snapped open. The next thing my newly-alert brain noticed were even colder arms grasping me and I was staring up into lovely eyes, blackened with concern. I felt my skin erupt in tiny little goose bumps and I silently cursed Alice for making me wear such little clothing. I tugged on my skirt and pulled up my shirt.

I guess my hearing was the next thing to come back. My ears were filled of bickering comments flown back in forth from vampire to vampire. I could hear Edward's anger radiating from the whispers he spat to everyone. Then I was hearing Alice's voice defensive, and irritated.

There was a click in my head and all the events from the night came flooding back to me. I groaned and soon felt all the effects of the alcohol take a hold of my body again. My limbs felt limp. My head was lolling and the world was at a strange angle. This was not the happy drunk I'd felt earlier. This was an unbearable queasy, lurching, sickening drunk… Like something in my stomach was heaving. I let out a shrill, panicked squeak and knew my stomach was about to rebel. I kicked myself out of Edward's arms and when he tried to keep me in his arms I screamed, "DON'T!" Before I knew it, my head was in a garbage can and my body was disposing all the toxins I'd consumed that night and Alice was holding my hair for me. A strange, techno colour was what I saw spurting from my mouth. My stomach heaved again and I felt tears spill from my eyes. When everything I'd eaten or drank in the past 4 hours was out, I slumped against Alice and my eyes shut again, and everything was black.

I soon lost track of time, but all I could remember was being stood up in the bathroom back at Charlie's, soft, golden eyes looking at me in concern and I think Edward brushed my teeth for me, fairly thoroughly, I'm quite sure, because my teeth felt very smooth and my breath was nice and minty afterwards. I think I passed out again because I can't remember getting into my pyjamas but I refused to think about Edward doing it, so I just pretended I was wearing pyjamas all night.

I was lying in bed, my brain completely dead, until I felt a pair of muscular, cool, arms wrap around my waist and kiss my hair. I guess I must have made a noise of appreciation then because he flipped me on my back, and proceeded to climb on top of me, gently though. I was half asleep but wherever he touched me, he left a trail of goose bumps. The room was no longer spinning which was a plus.

"Baby?" He whispered. I made a 'Hmm.' to let him know I wasn't dead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, tracing circles on my stomach. I grunted.

"I'm alright…Better, I guess. It's been a long day…" I yawned. He drew in a deep breath and brushed my hair out of my face. "I love you, you know…".

"I know," I patted him on the shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm proud of you." And before I knew it, his lips were on mine, kissing me like he never had before. It was a deep kiss, and we were breathing in unison. All of my drunk was wearing off, and I felt awake again. His hands were soon searching under my shirt and he squeezed me tight, like he'd never let me go. There was a gentle patter in my stomach and I shivered with delight. It was a vigorous kiss, but unlike the others where it felt like he was kissing me in case he'd never see me again. It was an appreciative union of the lips, just praising the fact we were together and loved each other. He soothingly placed me down, pecked me gently on the lips and covered me a blanket.

"Sleep it off, pretty Bella." The last words I heard, then I crashed, and fell into a cloud of nothing.

The morning came, unwelcome, but regardless, it came. I was shaken awake by an intense, consistent throbbing from my head. My eyes fluttered open to a gray light creeping through the window and I looked over to my bedside table. There sat a bottle of aspirin, an ice water, a rose, and a note with elegant scrawl covering it. I smiled slightly as I reached for the note, but groaned as I realized that this particular movement made my entire being shake with ache. I read the note.

_Morning beautiful,_

_I'm hunting today. I'll be back by five. Hope you're feeling well-rested, and_

_hopefully you aren't vomiting anymore? I'm so sorry for last night. Alice is in trouble, don't worry. I'll be missing you all day._

_-Edward._

I felt my eyes widen in worry. Poor Alice. It wasn't her fault. If I hadn't wanted to drink I would've said no. But yet, I couldn't really see myself refusing someone as persistent as Alice. No! I was my own person; I could make my own choices.

Then, my heart sort of sank. Edward was going to be absent all day. And I was alone. With a hangover. As if on cue, my head decided to remind me that it was in pain and I let out a moan as the headache seemed to crawl down my spine to every inch of my body. I was one big 'ouch'. I reached for the aspirin bottle and dry swallowed 3 of them.

I checked my clock; it was 11:30 am.

Moaning, I lifted myself up off my lumpy bed, and managed to walk out of my room and down the stairs without injuring myself in anyway. I guess I wasn't completely sober. I was still slightly graceful. I picked up another note of the dining room table. It was the note Charlie had left me yesterday about not being home all weekend. Something in me released some tension and I relaxed as much was possible with the headache that I still had.

I entered the living room, and flopped down on the sofa. I felt disgusting. I could practically feel the toxins oozing from my pores. There was a lurch in my stomach, then a waterfall of saliva in my mouth and I was just plain irritated when I knew I had to throw up again. Could that be dangerous? Throwing up about five times in 24 hours? I sprinted up to the bathroom and once again, I was violently sick in the white porcelain bowl. Strangely, I felt better as my stomach was completely empty so I decided to finish some homework while I waited for Edward's return.

For the next few hours I just studied, finished a book report, and did some calculus. And the next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up on the couch. I'd fallen asleep. His cold hands were pushing my hair away from my damp forehead, and then I felt his cold, silky-soft lips press against my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered softly, and his hot breath washed over my face and I found it hard to breathe. I struggled to sit up, but denying hands pushed me back down. I remember how he'd been hunting all day and looked up into his eyes and enjoyed the fact that they were the most golden topaz colour I'd seen in a while. They sparkled.

"Okay." My voice was raspy.

"You have to feel good for Monday." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head into his shoulder. "Why's that?" I snuggled deeper.

"Because that's the day we found out if you made the music team."

I felt the colour drain from my face.

"_WHAT?!_"

A/N: Oh my god. That chapter was massively dull but I promise, they'll get better. It was sort of an obligatory, boring chapter, so we could get on with the story. Review. It took a while too, to get this posted so I'm very very very sorry. It's gonna get interesting and I think I wanna throw in some drama to make it more interesting. OOH, Jealousy, misunderstandings, then cheesy lines, and happy endings! Hmm, any suggestions? Throw 'em my way. Tell me where you want this story headed.


	4. Keep up, Bella!

No

No. This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening. I had auditioned purely out of a desperation to get enough credit to graduate and fulfil my prerequisites to become a vampire. Not necessarily wanting to join a 'music team'. I was not doing this. I would not do this. No one could make me do this.

**Bella Swan**

That bold century gothic font was so unholy, and it winked at me mischieviously, almost condescendingly as I stared up at it. I was in. Me. Bella Swan. I was involved…in an _extracurricular_ activity. I could practically feel the overused gag reflex reeling up again.

I would NOT be in a 'MUSIC TEAM'. No matter how charitable the cause, no matter how glorious the results may be. I would be a failure forever and would let all orphans and endangered species die horrible deaths before going on multiple road trips with Mike. And the stage fright! I didn't think my insides could take it.

However, my true love's reaction was somewhat different, as I had expected.

"Bella! You wonderfully talented, lovely girl!" He bent down and kissed me aggressively, a type of behaviour he usually pushed me away for.

"I- I- … I- just..-graduate…-I… credit- Mike…" I stuttered incoherently and Alice tugged on my arm, impatient. I glanced down at her, unseeingly, with what I imagined a look of disbelief hung heavily on my bland features. She was positively oozing perky bubbliness. I swear to god, I would force her into cheerleading one day. Not that she would need much convincing.

"Bella!! How fantastic is this! We're going to be together all the time! We'll get to go to Olympia together, and at the end of the year, we get to go to L.A.!" She rambled on continuously about our irrelevant trips and competitions while I stared at her, still not comprehending.

"You-…you're on the team, too?" I managed to choke out through a rough throat. She smacked me somewhat playfully (I used the term playfully slightly loosely) on the back of the head.

"Keep up, Bella. We're going SHOPPIN'" She dropped the last word in a hick accent I normally would've laughed at, but at this moment, this very second, nothing was humourous and everything felt morose and there was a strong burning sensation in the pit of my stomach I was more than aware of. A sensation that had been all-too farmiliar these past few days.

Edward, acknowledging my terror somewhat belatedly, wrapped an ice sculpture of an arm around my waste, curling my frail frame to his side.

"Better wait until the end of school…she can't afford to lose anymore credits, or she'll end up in the chess club with Eric." I did not appreciate his joke. He was aware of this, from my piercing eyes, trying to puncture his sinfully beautifully head in.

In a treat, Mike walked towards us, his blonde hair spiked in all directions, crystal clear blue eyes seeming, if it were possible, even more light-hearted than usual.

"Bella! There was no competition!" he exclaimed when he arrived to where the three of us stood, in front of the bulletin board, scattered with newsletters, "We all agreed you would be best. _Some people-"_he glared over to where Lauren and Tyler were standing, nuzzling each other's necks_ "_thought we were favouring you. But your voice was amazing." His lack of creative adjectives were comical compared to my boyfriend's full lexicon of 19th century phrases.

"But anyway, good to have you aboard!" He laughed, rubbing my back and lingering unnecessarily long. Edward coughed.

"Yeah…good."

The last thing I felt was Edward's cool arms grasping me before the linoleum floor became my pillow.


	5. Visitors are Hotter than Bella

I KNOW IT IS NOT LEGITIMATE TO PUT AUTHOR'S NOTES AS CHAPTERS BUT

A/N: Oh my god, I am a complete and TOTAL tool. I can't believe I wrote hot breath. I'm fricken obsessed with the books and I seriously can't believe I slipped up like that. It's inexcusable Smiles. This chapter's for you.

Oh. By the way guys, I'm starting this story up again, so reviews would be VERY much appreciated!

"Bella? Bella, love, can you hear me?" Cried an anxious voice of a beautiful angel. I wanted to grasp a sense of belonging in my lips to tell him I was genuinely okay, but couldn't so maybe that translated into my being less than okay. Moot point.

"Maybe we should hit her?" came a far away voice, with genuine concern, and it received a snarl in response.

I felt cool hand cup my faces and like a cool cloth, it woke me and my eyes fluttered open to a pair of eyes so beautiful, I wanted to pocket them. I was suddenly aware of shooting jitters flying up and down my body and I shivered. My head felt...fluffy? Was that even a valid description? Irrelevant... I was recovering from an involuntary lapse in consciousness, and some slack should be cut.

"Bella!" my angel exclaimed, draping his arms around my thin frame. He was so concerned. It was heartwarming and also something else...Something I couldn't put my finger on...Wait- I could. He was hysterical. I was hit with how absolutely amusing his anxiety was. A small giggle escaped my plump lips. And another. Followed by another. Before I knew it, I had collapsed against the floor again, in absolute hysterics. A silent cramp took over my core, and my mouth hung wide, gyrating from the hilarity of it all.

"Bella?" Concerned voices erupting again. Tears leaked from my lids.

"So...funny..." I gasped, grabbing at a near by locker for support. Alice's face was intensely amused, but Edward's remained a bemused stare.

"Alice!" Edward was nearly shrieking, "What's wrong with her?".

Alice folded her arms across her chest, still looking at me, eyes glittering knowingly. "She's high." She stated simply. I wanted to open my mouth and tell her she was wrong but all that came out was a strangled squeak, and I grasped at my aching abs. It was so funny.

"What do you mean, she's high? Bella doesn't do drugs! We took her out for one night, and eugh! I told you that those drinks were a bad idea! This is all your fau-"

"Shut up, Edward!" Alice interrupted, sending me off on another giggle frenzy, "She passed out. Sometimes a lack of oxygen can make human brains go crazy. Don't be an idiot." I heard a smack, and assumed she was abusing the back of his head, like she did mine.

"CRAZY?!" Edward was not appeased. He earned another smack.

"Not permanently, dumbass."

A moment of silence, excepting my ragged breaths, trying to regain control.

"Oh." Edward was articulate.

With a sigh, things started to become less hilarious. I looked around, bored.

"Glad to have you back, Bella." Edward greeted, somewhat irritated with my uncharacteristic breakdown. My eyes widened. "That was...Different."

I cleared my throat, and attempted to stand. Edward lifted me before I could even shift. His hands steadied me, cold on my waist.

"You're cute." I hiccupped another giggled. He rolled his eyes, and began walking me to our next class; English Literature.

The rest of the day had been spent on my sobering up from my unlikely incident. But eventually, as lunchtime rolled around, I was at full recovery, and plucked up a plate of nachoes and a bottle of Lipton ice tea for lunch. Humming to myself, I plunked down next to Edward and faced Alice across the table.

"Hungry?" She asked, gesturing to my food. I looked down and realized in my daze, I picked up more than just nachoes. I now faced nachoes, a doughnut, a caesar salad, and some wedges to consume in the next 45 minutes.

"Oh. I guess." I shrugged, and plunged away into processed-cheese covered tortilla chips.

"Oh, Bella, that reminds me," called Mike from the other side of the table. I looked up, mouth full.

"Mmm?"

"We've got our first practice after school." He winked. My heart sank. I had been looking forward to a homework free afternoon (teachers were feeling generous and sympathetic re our upcoming exams) full of vampire cuddling.

"Oh." I tried to smile, but at best it came out half heartedly, "That's great, Mike."

He was deceived. "See you at 3:30 in the auditorium!" But I was still confused.

"What did that have to do with hunger?"

Mike smacked his head, "I'm so dumb! After this practice, we've got a performance in Seattle followed by a party sponsored by Krispy Kreme. It's an open invitation." He added grudgingly and glanced at Edward with cold eyes.

I genuinely meant to sound excited, but all that came out was a stifled moan.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist and squeezed. "Don't worry about it," He whispered into my ear, and his **cool** breath tickled my face, and my stomach was smited with a lightning bolt of pleasure.

Like the day of the audition, the rest of the day past in a rapid blur. I don't remember much of my classes or even how I got there, but before I knew it I was standing in the auditorium, begging Edward to take me home.

"You made a commitment, Bella. Now go. Enjoy." He shoved me gently, and darted out of there kissing my cheek so fast, I wasn't sure it had actually happened.

"Come on, Bella!" Mike grinned from the stage. It was hard to smile at his enthusiasm. Alice was already perched, grinning on an amp.

"Hey, Bella." She elongated her words in a sing-song voice, soprano and lovely. She had her legs crossed beneath her and her cheeky grin made me groan; I knew that look. The look she'd give me anytime she knew something I didn't. Which was a lot.

Mike patted me on the back by the time I finally climbed up to the stage.

"So guys..." he began, "as you all know, we've got a new member joining us today, and we should all make her feel welcome." His voice was somewhat self-important and unnecessary. The gothic faced ones I'd never seen at school, scrutinized me, uncaringly behind black lids. My face heated up.

"Um. Hi."

Alice sighed. "Can we get a move on please?" I stared at her.

"Are you seriously in the music team?" I asked, feeling stupid. She glared at me, her eyes doubting my sanity.

"Don't be an idiot."

I sighed.

"Okay, Bella, since our other singer dropped out, the floor's yours." I almost passed out again. The floor was mine? I didn't want the floor! What did I do with the floor?

"I don't know any songs..." I began weakly.

Mike was prepared.

"Sure you do!" And he shoved a heavy booklet into my arms. I stumbled. Gazing through the first song lyrics, I felt defeated. I _did_ know it.

"The first one," Mike stated, reading my mind.

The faint music started up behind me as people picked up their instruments, Alice on keyboard. She was enjoying herself...And since when was she on the music team!?

Before I could begin, Mike beat me there. Oh. A duet.

_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

He had quite a nice voice. Light...amusing...kind of sweet.

_  
So just say how to make it right  
And i swear I'll do my best to comply_

This was extremely enjoyable!

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

The part coming up, I knew, was the girl's bit in the song. I took the hint from Mike, while he winked at me from behind his bass.

_**I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave**__  
_  
I was extremely pleased that I had recently been listening to this song on my iPod and it was all fresh in my memory. But I was mostly pleased that my talent from a few days ago had not been a dream. I was still talented and not a complete failure in life. I may be plain, clumsy, uninteresting and a bad liar, but atleast I could sing!

_**So please back away and let me go**_  
This duet felt comfortable, and though Mike had irritated me in the past, he was slowly making up for it by being a good friend.

_I can't my darling i love you so..._

Awkward.

Oh, oh  
_  
Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  
Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

Maybe he had chosen this song for dishonourable intentions.

_**I know that I have made mistakes and i swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
You've got a lure i can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye**_

Whatever the reason, I had enjoyed the song immensely! I couldn't believe I still had it! I was so sure the slightest twitch in my life would set the path correct, throttling me along a talentless future but here I was... being good at something. Still.

The practice finished much quicker than I would've preferred. I was still a nervous wreck, but getting used to it. The lack of an audience was pretty easy to deal with as well.

As Alice packed up her keyboard, she looked down at me speculatively, searching for something in my eyes that would betray her some sort of information. I glared back, wondering what she wanted. She seemed satisfied with whatever she saw there.

"Do you wanna come over?" She asked juvenilely. I laughed.

"Sure."

We drove to the Cullens' glorious mansion in my old beat up truck and as I parked beside Edward's silver volvo, Alice's yellow porsche, my car surrendered a new degree of pathetic in comparison.

Alice glided easily into the door, not waiting for me as I tripped over a step and smacked my head on the wood, ungracefully being an understatement. There was an excited edge to her movements.

I finally recooperated and made my way into the Cullen's house.

And there sat, among my family, a heartbreakingly beautiful strawberry blonde vampire.

A/N:

It seems I need to explain myself.

The beginning of last year, I started this story and... I ditched it! How awful! But anyway, I'm starting it up again and I would love a bit of help from y'all! Song suggestions? Reviews? Comments? Criticisms? Anything would be appreciated at this point! Just the fact that you've taken the time to read MY story is flattering! Also, I think it's pretty different soo just let me know! Please review and enjoy!

Xoxoxox


	6. A Bad Dream

She was stunning.

Her radiant hair was not just 'strawberry blonde'; it was a silk curtain of sparkling smooth sheets with a natural mixture of platinum streaks and raspberry tinted stripes, all melding into a perfect head of inhuman hair. It tied uniquely together at her shoulder in a blood red ribbon, in casual disarray. Not a strand out of place. It was a look that would only be achieved by a supermodel under heavy photoshopping (difficulty, even so). I tried to spot a fly-away, and failed.

Her smile hit me hardest; She utterly glowed. Her dimples decorated the corners of her mouth and she betrayed a guiltless display of perfectly proportioned white teeth, glimmering under The Cullens' fluorescent lights. I frowned.

Her eyes were like the rest of them but with a difference: her irises sparkled so intensely that it reminded me wearily of what would happen if she stepped into the sunlight. They were a honey-brown warm colour, wide-eyed and innocent. Her lashes were rays of sunshine protruding outwards, an ebony black. When she blinked, her feminity was even more evident as they cascaded down her cheeks...Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration. But they were hot.

Her figure was also another upsetting aspect. Her figure was not only breathtaking from a human's perspective, but Tanya held a physique that would put Rosalie to shame. Her hour glass shape was sculpted from granite and to have all of this evident from her wearing a casual outfit was heart-shattering. She wore a more hip style than I'd ever seen the rest of the Cullens' attempt: her legs ran for miles, sleek and delicate under her short, purposefully torn denim mini and elongated her already stunning frame.

The most tragic of tragedies was the shirt she was wearing.

It was a beautiful, silk, V-neck type contraption that held her long neck elegantly, and framed her chest classically. In an exact shade of blue that Edward had said he loved on _me_.

She leaned down and her beauty entranced me, despite myself. Her plump lips came down to my neck and her razor sharp teeth sunk into my pale flesh, and raspberry beads of bloods trickled down my throat with a darkly beautiful grace. I writhed in agony but didn't utter a single sound.

She stepped back to reveal an equally stunning male vampire with red beach coloured hair and a wicked grin on his face. He wound his arm around her undeniably amazing waist and kissed her cheek purposefully. I screamed.

I was sitting upright in bed, not completely aware that I was awake, and my screams continued, one after the other. I could feel frantic hands trying to soothe me helplessly but I could still see her face. Everywhere. That chair in the corner of the room appeared a lot more like a silhouette of an attractive vampire than I thought.

Scream, scream, scream.

A hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my shrieks until they died down and I recognized the coolness of it. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Bella, bella, calm down...Shhh..." Edward murmured softly into my hair and I gasped for air as my tears continued to roll slowly down my flushed cheeks. I sobbed.

"It was just a dream," He repeated this over and over until I lay back down. The moon shone glaringly into my open window. He lay down next to me, concern etched into his fine features. He stroked the long of my cheek, eyebrows furrowed at my drying tears.

I choked again, looking at the roof. My pulse slowed.

"Love, love, what were you dreaming?" He puzzled and I could hear his fear as he grazed my jawline with the tip of his nose.

I bit my tongue, not wanting to repeat the horrors of my subconscious.

"I..." I choked out, scraping my throat.

What if he told me it wasn't a dream? What if he told me he was leaving right now? Again? What if he didn't realize he loved me until I reminded him? I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't.

"I don't remember." I whispered, and shut my eyes quickly, burying my head into his chest, willing a sleep that would never come.

A/N:

Oooh, foreshadowing? Ominous, no? Haha.

Please review!! I liked this chapter despite it's length. Puts my main characters into character a bit more, don't ya think?

Review for me, tell me what you liked, what you didn't (but mostly what you did haha) and what you'd like to see coming up in my chapters.

THAAAANKS!


End file.
